WWE 2K14
'' "Become Immortal''" WWE 2K14 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports. It was first game published by Take-Two since gaining the license from THQ in a bankruptcy filing. It will is the sequel to WWE '13, and was released on October 29th in North America and November 1st internationally. It is proceeded by WWE 2K15. Casey Collins, WWE's Executive Vice President of Consumer Products, said that The Rock will be featured on the cover. On the 15th of July 2013, A trailer came out announcing that The Ultimate Warrior would be the Pre-order bonus. Gameplay Exhibition Many of the gameplay features from WWE '13 have been updated or completely revamped. These include the navigation system, allowing for more fluid walking, running and dragging motions. Characters also move faster than before. Before running, characters display "starting up" animations, to prevent players from spamming running attacks. New motions, such as adjusting wristbands or motioning for opponents to get up, were added. Striking attacks are quicker and harder to reverse. All reversals now result in offensive attacks, to make for quicker matches by avoiding continuous reversal stalemates. Catapult finishers can now be used offensively. Some characters can launch an opponent into the air and catch them for a catch finisher. Seven new OMG moments have been added, allowing certain finishers to be done on two opponents, and players to interact with the arena environment. The nearfall system too has been improved, with more two counts to give the match a more dramatic feel. Few new matches have been added, though a Slobbernocker Mode, adapted from The Streak season mode, had been added as a gauntlet match. =Create Mode= The long standing mode, "Create-a-Superstar" has been tweaked to have an expanded character save slot that can be fill up to 100. While the mode itself remains much of the same, the ability to use existing superstars as a template for new custom variants has been added. The player continues to have the option to create their own entrances and finishers. The ability to create a custom WWE championship is also available, having been made more reminiscent to previous iterations after having limited creativity in WWE '13. =Season Modes= 30 Years of WrestleMania Mode WWE 2K14 features a new single player campaign called "The 30 Years of WrestleMania", a nostalgic gameplay mode that recreates nearly three decades of WWE history, including more than 45 matches, classic WWE footage and many legendary characters. Like Legends of Wrestlemania and WWE '13, the campaign revolves around historical stories rather than original ones. The mode features a distinct roster of wrestlers and alternate gimmicks, who wrestled at WrestleMania. In Wrestlemania mode, matches have primary objectives, required to beat the game, and bonus historical objectives, which result in recreated WrestleMania moments. Sometimes the player must follow a guided sequence of inputs, rather than freely control the character. In 46 primary matches, the player competes through storylines of various lengths, switching predetermined characters as they are completed. Each chapter has its own title and focus; "Hulkamania Runs Wild" focuses on Hulk Hogan and early WrestleManias, while "The New Generation" showcases the rise of Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels in the mid-1990s. The "Attitude Era" chapter brings back some matches from WWE '13's "Attitude Era" mode, as well as some not covered before. The "Ruthless Aggression" chapter focuses on the departure of The Rock, lessened focus on Triple H and rise of Randy Orton and Edge. The final "Universe Era" chapter focuses on the rise of John Cena and the returns of The Rock and Brock Lesnar. The Streak mode The game also has a new mode that is focused on The Undertaker called “The Streak”. The game pays homage to The Undertaker's undefeated 21-0 WrestleMania winning streak. In the mode, the player has the option to defend the streak as the Undertaker, battling wave after wave of opponent. However, the player also has the ability to attempt to break it, playing as all superstars who faced the Undertaker at WrestleMania. In attempting to beat the Undertaker, however, the difficulty is amplified to a level much higher than any point available in any other mode of any WWE wrestling video game. =Universe Mode 4.0= The sandbox mode, "WWE Universe", returned, though completely overhauled. The player had been given the option to completely customize their own "universe". Diva-centric custom shows have been made available along with customized pay-per view events having less restrictions, with the incorporation of custom themes, logo and tournaments being available. The rivalry system is credited as the most updated system, with a Rivalry Manager being added to stat-track all rivalries. =Marketing and release= The winning cover of the WWE 2K14 cover contest featuring Daniel Bryan, the cover was designed by Mike Rodriguez of Corona, CA. Casey Collins, WWE Executive Vice President of Consumer Products, revealed on June 4 at the WWE Global Business Partner Summit, that The Rock would be featured on the cover of WWE 2K14. The official cover and trailer were revealed on the June 24 episode of WWE Raw. 2K announced a competition for fans of the franchise to create an alternate cover for the game which will be included in all copies of the game when released. In July, The Ultimate Warrior was announced as a pre-order exclusive playable character. On August 1, 2K Games announced a special "Phenom Edition" will include Undertaker-themed extras, including the "American Badass" playable character. A special promotional event with Ryback took place at Oberoi Mall in Mumbai, India, where an India-exclusive pre-order bonus was announced, a double-sided poster. =Trivia= •The Rock is the cover of WWE 2K14, but before 2k14, his last WWE cover game was WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It. Category:WWE series * This is the first WWE game to not be on the Wii since Smackdown vs Raw 2008. Also, WWE 2K14 was the last game to feature Story Mode and Create-a-Finisher Mode.Category:Games